


The fistfight

by Achika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Head Boy is difficult work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fistfight

**Author's Note:**

> So about that Hogwarts AU we keep talking about on Twitter...

“What the _Hell_ is going on here?” Nijimura yelled.

He shoved his way through the group of students circled around the commotion and reached in, yanking apart Aomine and Haizaki by their shirt collars. 

“I should have fucking known it was you two. 20 points from Slytherin,” Nijimura said. He turned his glare to the other students still watching them. 

“Show’s over, get lost before I take points from you, too,” he snapped, and the crowd disappeared almost instantaneously. 

Aomine’s body language was relaxed, and he shrugged out of Nijimura’s hold. 

“He started it, I just made him put his money where his mouth is,” Aomine said.

“I don’t care,” Nijimura said, but his grip on Haizaki tightened and he gave the still glaring younger boy a slight shake. “You two just caused a spectacle in front of the entire school and made me take points from my own house. Aomine, Imayoshi will be handling your punishment. Report to him before dinner, and _don’t_ make me send him after you, you won’t like the results,” 

Aomine just rolled his eyes and walked away, Kise immediately clinging to his arm and chattering in dazed happiness, despite the fact that Nijimura could see that he wasn’t putting hardly any weight on one of his ankles. 

Kise had been fine at breakfast. 

“And as for _you_ , Haizaki , I swear–“ Nijimura started. 

“I’ll take care of him, if you don’t mind me taking him off your hands, Nijimura-senpai,” came the calm voice of Nijimura’s favorite underling, one of the fifth year Slytherin prefects. 

“Have at him, Akashi. I need to report this to the Head of House and the Headmaster, you can deal with him while I do that,” Nijimura said, practically tossing Haizaki in Akashi’s direction. 

“Hello, Shougou,” Akashi said, smiling slightly from underneath his bangs. The angle and color of the sunlight made Akashi’s eyes look almost golden for a split second. “Walk with me. I think it’s time the two of us had a little chat,” 

When Nijimura went to dinner that night, Haizaki was as pale as the Bloody Baron, and didn’t say anything all night except for a stiff, forced recitation of “I’m sorry I make your job as Head Boy more difficult than it already is. It was rude, and brawling like that in public is unbecoming of Slytherin House,” 

Nijimura wasn’t stupid enough to look that particular gift horse in the mouth, though he couldn’t help but wonder at the sudden change.


End file.
